


Сменяются сезоны

by Natty_boy



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Blasphemy, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_boy/pseuds/Natty_boy





	Сменяются сезоны

Алессандро с самого начала знал, что рассказывать инквизитору о своей затее было плохой идеей. Он, по правде говоря, и не собирался этого делать, однако не учел, что более всех прочих подвержен особенному обаянию Петра, заставляющему язык сам собой развязываться, колени подкашиваться, а руки просительно вытягиваться в ожидании наручников. Каждый раз, когда инквизитор устремлял на него свой грозный взор, способный заставить даже Римского Папу чувствовать себя непокаянным грешником, мальчик думал "А что, если он знает, что я сегодня не мыл рук после уборной? Определённо знает, и ждет чтобы я немедленно сознался ему". И Алессандро сознавался.  
\- Ты уверен, что я не буду выделяться в этой одежде на улице? Б-брат Петр?  
Петр задумчиво осмотрел ворох складок перед собой, из которого торчала пара розовых коленок. Вот показалась ещё рука и, приподняв нечто, должное исполнять роль капюшона, открыла взору испуганные папские глаза.  
\- Нет, все не то, - вынес вердикт инквизитор, разматывая Алессандро как ковер, высвобождая поочерёдно каждую часть тела из плена ткани, - Слишком... ммм... Откровенно. Сплошная ересь.  
\- Откровенно? - уныло переспросил мальчик. Петр наотрез отказался выпустить Папу погулять в город в обычной крестьянской одежде, залившись краской праведного гнева и ссылаясь на излишнюю развратную открытость оной и обилие оголенных участков кожи (время-то летнее). Алессандро не сомневался в боевых талантах инквизитора, но вот талантом дизайнерским тот был явно обделён и изводил подопечного все более шокирующими вариантами нарядов, явно не подразумевающих отверстий чтобы дышать, смотреть и шевелить ногами, уже на протяжении долгого времени. Наконец, заметив, что солнце клонится к горизонту, а Петр по-прежнему ведёт неравный бой с тесёмками и ножницами, Папа пересилил свой почти суеверный страх к этому человеку и опустился до нытья.  
\- П-пе-е-е-е-етр. Ну пожа-а-а-алуйста. Я... я же так ничегошеньки не успею! - расхрабрившись, Алессандро топнул ногой, но тут же был наказан провидением за этот порыв, ибо шаткая конструкция, с помощью святого духа и вероломной пуговицы державшаяся на худеньких плечах рухнула вниз, оставив Папу красоваться в совсем уж неприличном виде.   
Остолбенев на пару мгновений, оба стремительно покраснели и отвернулись друг от друга, один - судорожно хватая ртом воздух, другой - зайдясь преувеличенно громким кашлем.  
\- Что ж, - оправившись от смущения, Петр повернулся к кучке тряпья на полу, куда зарылся сгорающий со стыда Папа, - Думаю, сутана всё-таки подходит лучше всего.

***

Когда Его Святейшество отправлялся в свои "деловые поездки" без его надсмотра, Петр злился. Не то чтобы Папа ездил по миру совсем без сопровождения, но ни одного человека в мире, за исключением себя самого, инквизитор за сопровождение не считал.  
Было ли то раздражение, ревность или просто излишнее волнение - дело десятое, что более важно, уже более получаса делегация от Рима не могла выехать за его пределы, так как главный виновник торжества был задержан около кареты светловолосым представителем Бюро Инквизиции.  
\- ...и ешь побольше фруктов. И одевайся тепло: я тебе упаковал сутану с начесом в боковой карман. И не говори с незнакомыми вампирами. И вообще с вампирами не говори...  
\- П-петр, - стесняясь, шептал Алессандро, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, - Ну что ты... все же смотрят!  
\- Ничего пусть смотрят, - безапелляционно заявил тот, - Пусть смотрят, пример берут. Вон, полюбуйся на Авеля: на улице первые заморозки - а он без шапки! - с этими словами Петр многозначительно поправил папскую тиару на драгоценной вихрастой голове.  
Авель на это только закатил глаза. В этот раз Орсини действительно перегнул палку со своей знаменитой опекой, притом настолько перегнул, что крусник практически уже слышал её хруст, составляющий неповторимый дуэт со скрипом зубов Франческо. И если сам Петр искренне определял свои чувства к мальчику, как среднее арифметическое между любовью старшего брата и долгом фамильного дворецкого, то все остальные, включая самого несчастного подопечного сходились на том, что грозный инквизитор слишком увлёкся ролью трепетной няньки.  
Когда он под конец напомнил Алессандро не забывать молиться перед сном, Папа открыто обиделся. Возразить у него духу не хватило, зато мальчик набрался смелости, чтобы надуться и засопеть.  
\- Ясно тебе?   
\- Ясно, - буркнул Алессандро.  
\- Не слышу? - надвинулся инквизитор, грозно сверкнув глазами. От этого взгляда, даже ди Медичи зябко повел плечами, что уж говорить про Авеля, пытающегося усмирить шевелящиеся на затылке волосы, и Алессандро, из последних сил сдерживающего порыв закрыть голову руками и разреветься.  
\- Я-ясно, - ответил он дрожащим голосом едва ли не тише чем раньше.  
\- Вот и славно, - внезапно мягко закончил Петр, распахивая руки для объятий, забывшись. После неловкой паузы, ему все же пришлось спешно упасть на одно колено и склонить голову в жесте почтения, смотревшемся едва ли не оскорбительно в данных обстоятельствах, - Берегите себя, Ваше Святейшество.  
\- У-угу.

***

Когда наступает осень, промозглый ветер прокрадывается в покои даже самых неприступных крепостей, принося с собой уныние, холод и грусть. Во все это Петр не верил, а верил он в мокрые ноги, продуваемые сутаны и беспечное поведение.  
Сейчас он находил Алессандро самим очарованием: тот лежал на широкой постели с лёгким жаром, щеки раскраснелись, из носа текло... а главное он почти перестал сопротивляться и почтительно принимал с ложечки любую отраву, скармливаемую Петром.  
\- Ты знаешь, у меня ведь есть врачи...  
\- Эти шарлатаны, стоит ли им верить?  
\- Но т-ты ведь кормишь меня одной редькой, разве я не заработаю себе язву?  
Инквизитор отложил ступку и сердито упёр руки в бока.  
\- Народная медицина - это то, что вам нужно, Ваше Святейшество. Ничего провереннее не существует в целом мире.  
\- А если попробовать антибиотики?.. - нерешительно предложил Алессандро, заранее зная ответ.  
\- Витамины - вот ваш антибиотик, - отрезал Орсини, и под серию нарочито горьких вздохов помог Папе сесть в постели повыше.  
От дальнейшей редькотерапии больного спасла Эстер, которая не страшилась самого крусника, что уж говорить о гиперзаботливых инквизиторах. Сестра принесла чаю с мёдом и разных порошков, в отличие от редьки специально предназначенных для лечения простуды. Правда теперь Алессандро боялся, как бы в сочетании с этим чудо-растением лекарства не дали обратный эффект.  
Петр с неодобрением наблюдал за хлопотами Бланшетт, зная, что, как только за ней закроется дверь, и еретические порошки, и дьявольское пойло окажутся на клумбе под балконом. Алессандро это тоже знал, а потому старался поглотить как можно больше за один раз, чувствуя как ядрёный компот в желудке становится не таким жизнеопасным. Крепко стиснув кружку холодными от озноба пальцами, он мужественно ждал момента истины, но все же вздрогнул после хлопка двери так, что чуть не вылил весь чай на себя.  
Петр в своей излюбленной манере надвинулся на него, многозначительно протягивая руку. Папа крепился из последних сил, прижимая кружку к себе так, будто от неё зависела его жизнь (в какой-то мере так оно и было).  
\- Ваше Святейшество, - нарочито сурово протянул инквизитор, твёрдо глядя в жалостливые покрасневшие глазки. Собрав подобие воли в кулак, Алессандро мотнул головой. Жест был крайне неуверенным и вообще смотрелся со стороны так, словно у Папы неожиданно случился нервный тик, но мальчик был крайне горд собой даже из-за такой незначительной попытки настоять на своём.   
\- Я настаиваю, - Ну, Петр настаивать умел не в пример лучше. Кружка была беспрекословно отдана в высшие инстанции, а инквизитор наградил больного одобрительным кивком, затем бережно придал тому горизонтальное положение, взбил подушки и сменил компресс на лбу на более прохладный, старательно игнорируя жалобные взгляды. Только после всего вышеперечисленного кружка подверглась тщательному досмотру.  
\- Что это? Пахнет странно, - настороженно принюхивающийся Петр являл собой забавное зрелище, и Алессандро слегка улыбнулся. Даже в такие моменты Орсини удавалось сохранять суровое выражение лица и неизменную серьёзную складочку между бровями.  
\- Это мёд, а ещё там лимон. Ничего вредного, - заверил мальчик, - И мне правда стало намного лучше.  
Петр недоверчиво отхлебнул из кружки.  
\- Ты что! - Папа, намеревающийся подскочить на постели, был молниеносно остановлен железной рукой Рыцаря Разрушения, - Я ведь уже оттуда пил, ты можешь заразиться!  
\- Меня не возьмёт, - безапелляционно ответил инквизитор.   
Знал бы он, что через неделю ему самому придется лежать с жаром и грызть редьку, глотая брутальные слёзы. И отсылать пришедшего с вечерней службы Папу, принесшего сладкий чай.

***

Учиться Алессандро не любил.   
Учиться надо зимой, усевшись у уютного камина, пока за окнами бушует метель и зверствуют морозы. Только нужно стараться не сжечь пергаменты и сказать Петру подвязать волосы, чтобы не подпалил, как в прошлый раз...  
Нет, учиться надо летом, спасаясь от беспощадной жары в прохладе каменной капеллы, где слышен запах вишен из сада и легкий шелест листвы. Только нужно повесить сетку от мошкары и сказать Петру перестать носить мантию хотя бы теперь, а то весь АХ начал играть в "Гензель и Греттель", отыскивая их по кусочкам ткани, зацепившимся за ежевичник...  
Определённо, учиться надо осенью, когда ставни плотно закрыты, не пропускают дождевых брызг, забрасываемых в комнату порывами ветра. Только нужно выпросить тёплые пледы и полотенца, чтобы вернувшийся с задания Петр тщательно просушил голову и одежду...  
Учиться надо всегда, в любое время, но не теперь. Теперь на улице весна и мысли против воли устремляются прочь от скучных наук.  
Подперев щёку рукой Алессандро мечтательно вздохнул, глядя на кружащую за окном пылинку. Франческо, назначенный Катериной "дежурным по горшкам" на этот день и уже двадцать минут пытавшийся втолковать хоть что-нибудь в непутёвую папскую голову, в сердцах сплюнул и захлопнул книгу. Взметнувшийся в воздух столбик пыли отвлек нерадивого ученика от созерцания пейзажей.  
\- На сегодня все, - отрезал кардинал.   
Алессандро не стал удивляться неприлично короткому уроку и моментально сорвался с места. Скоростной спуск по лестнице в сочетании с чересчур длинными одеждами мог бы закончиться трагически, если бы не инквизитор, перехвативший пострелёнка в полёте за пояс.  
\- П-петр! - мальчик не знал на чем остановиться: удивлении, испуге или радости, и выдал всё вместе, - Ты же ещё не вернулся!  
\- Вчера вечером, - отрапортовал инквизитор в своей излюбленной манере, - Я был занят. Уже освободились, Ваше Святейшество?  
Алессандро энергично закивал, как только его поставили на мраморную ступеньку, следующую, после той, где стоял Петр. Отсюда Папа хоть и не мог сравняться с ним в росте, но все же чувствовал себя увереннее и мог отчетливо разглядеть красноватый след от доспеха у того на шее. Обрадованный ещё и тем, что вернулся обратно на твердую землю и больше не вынужден ошеломлённо молотить ногами в воздухе, он потянул Петра за рукав:  
\- Идем скорее в сад!   
\- Одну минуту, Ваше Святейшество, - благодаря ступеньке русая макушка была ещё ближе и Орсини осторожно извлек что-то из растрепанных прядей, - Пылинка зацепилась.

The end.

Бонус-неадекваша:  
\- Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, помолились все, и спать, - заключил Авель, открыв глаза и оглядевшись, - Кто не спрятался, я не виноват.  
Ветерок шевелил кроны яблонь, в трех метрах от Святого Отца Трес копал яму.  
\- Это что?  
\- Вы жулик, Отец Найтроад. А это - моё убежище. В следующий раз считайте, пожалуйста, до ста.  
\- Пара-выра Отец Трес, - с каменным лицом постучал по ближайшему дереву Авель.  
\- Дитрих! Я нашла Дитриха! - донесся из кустов радостный голос Эстер.   
\- Какой Инквизиции, он ведь даже не участвовал!   
\- Исааша, нас раскрыли!  
Раздвинув колючие ветки, крусник действительно обнаружил злоумышленника, облаченного в мантию защитной расцветки.  
\- Который день на него натыкаюсь, не знаю что и делать, - вздохнула Эстер.  
\- Свинья везде грязи найдет, - символично заметил только что зарывший яму Трес, вытряхивая комья земли из карманов.  
Авель почесал в затылке.  
\- Поведем итог. Операция, под названием "Найди убежавшего в сад Папу" закончилась поимкой нашего врага номер один. Это похвально, давайте похлопаем друг другу, - все похлопали, - Тем не менее, Папу мы так и не нашли.  
\- А я говорила, нужно было брать с собой Петра!  
\- Я спрашивал, но он заявил, что у него, мол, есть куча дел и некогда ему играть в дурацкие игры, - покачал головой крусник.  
\- Хм, странный какой-то.  
\- Тоже мне, дела у него. Небось котят сейчас где-нибудь расчленяет.  
\- Ага, или бабушек насилует.  
\- Или скриммером завивку делает.  
\- Или... он стоит у меня за спиной, да?  
Петр, с совершенно непроницаемым лицом снял с плеча тушку Его Святейшества и вручил на поруки Авелю.  
\- Мне некогда играть с вами в игры, потому что приходится делать за вас вашу работу, лодыри, - нравоучительно заметил он, в качестве бартера, забирая себе под стражу Дитриха.


End file.
